Lizzie and Gordo?
by tiedyegirl
Summary: We have always known that Lizze and Gordo were best friends. But what if they're more than that?
1. The Plan

We have always known that Lizzie and Gordo were best friends, but maybe, just maybe, they're more.  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
Scene: Outside at lunch  
  
Lizzie: I am so glad that today is Friday!  
  
Miranda: Ya, me too. So anyway, what are you guys doing for the weekend?  
  
Gordo: Well I'm planning on editing my latest masterpiece. Its about--  
  
Miranda: (interrupting) That's fascinating Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! I know! Lets go see that new horror movie! I hear it's the scariest movie ever!  
  
Miranda: Great!  
  
Gordo: Sure. I'll go. But are you guys sure you wouldn't rather watch my movie?  
  
Lizzie & Miranda: We're sure!  
  
Please, review my story; tell me what you think of it so far, the second chapter is a mondo shock! I know that its really short, but it gets better. 


	2. The Movie

Hi ya'll! I'm really sorry that my first chapter was so short, and that this took sooooo long to write.but this one is much longer than the first one and its finally done. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Movie  
  
Scene: In ticket line  
  
Lizzie: My Gosh! This place is packed! We should have known that the first weekend was going to be like this!  
  
Miranda: OK! That's it! If this line doesn't clear up in like, 5 minutes, I'm goin' shopping instead!  
  
Gordo: I would rather shop than stand in this line all day! Besides, I need to get a new camcorder. Mine "died" last night.  
  
Lizzie: (in an annoyed voice) Come on guys. Lets just go.  
*Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all started walking towered the door.  
  
Ticket Guy: There are three tickets left! Three seats left!  
  
*Like a bullet, the gang rushes over to the guy and buys the tickets before anyone even reaches the counter.  
  
Lizzie: We are so lucky!  
  
Gordo: Ya. Hey guys, I'll go get the popcorn and stuff.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Ok.  
  
*After Gordo gets the snacks, the three friends walk into the theater.  
Scene: The middle of the movie  
  
Miranda: (whisperers to Lizzie and Gordo) Guys, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom for a minute.  
  
*Lizzie and Gordo move their feet in and let Miranda out.  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
*Outside, the ticket checker isn't letting Miranda in. It's probably his first time.  
  
Checker: Where's your ticket stub missy?  
  
*Miranda takes out ticket stub  
  
Checker: Oh ya? Well how do I know that that's your ticket stub?  
  
Miranda: It is! Now let me back in the theater.  
  
*Back in the theater, a really scary part happens in the movie and Lizzie automatically grabs Gordo's hand.  
  
*Lizzie looks at their hands, and then up at Gordo. They move closer together and then their lips finally meet!  
  
Lizzie's inner-voice: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just kissed Gordo.and liked it!  
  
*Lizzie and Gordo smile at each other and Miranda finally walks back into the theater. Lizzie and Gordo stop looking at each other and focus back on the movie, completely unaware of what was going on. The credits started rolling up and the ending music starts playing.  
  
Miranda: Great! Now I missed the whole movie! Guy's what happened?  
  
Lizzie: Uuummm.the thing.the guy.uuuummm.  
  
Gordo: The guy got the girl.  
  
*Gordo turns toward Lizzie and smiles. She smiles back but isn't quite sure about the emotion behind the smile.  
  
Scene: At home in bedroom. Miranda calls.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie. I was just calling to ask you something.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, shoot!  
  
Miranda: Ok. Well, you remember how, back at the movie theater, I ask you what happened and you were all stuttering and everything?  
  
Lizzie: uuuuummmmm.  
  
Miranda: Ya like that! And also, when we all went to the Digital Bean afterwards, you and Gordo kept staring at each other. What's the deal?  
  
Lizzie: Ok. I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep all of this information within the 'Cone of Silence'.  
  
Miranda: Ok. We're in the 'Cone of Silence'. Now tell me what's up!  
  
Lizzie: Ok. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it.I kissed Gordo!  
  
Miranda: OH MY GOSH! You kissed him!? As in, lip-to-lip contact!?  
  
Lizzie: No! Well, he kissed me!  
  
Miranda: It doesn't matter who kissed who! You guys still kissed! So, are you going out yet?  
  
Lizzie: No! And I never will! Gordo is just my friend, nothing more! I don't like him that way!  
  
Miranda: Ok. But does HE like you that way?  
  
Lizzie: (silence)  
  
Miranda: I think you should call him and sort this all out Lizzie. See ya tomorrow.  
  
*Miranda hangs up phone, leaving Lizzie, still speechless, with the phone in her hand. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Uhh, hi Gordo, its, uummm, Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Oh hi Lizze! What's up!?  
  
Lizzie's inner-voice: I can't believe this! He's talking as if this is just some normal time when I call him for a homework assignment! As if nothing happened at all!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, you know very well what's up!  
  
Gordo: Listen Lizzie, if it's about the kiss, I'd rather discus this in person. Meet me at the Digital Bean at 4o'clock tomorrow. Thanks Lizzie. Bye!  
  
Well, that's the second chapter! Isn't the suspense killing you!? 


	3. The Digital Bean

Ok. I think I've let the suspense kill you enough. Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, the third (but not final) chapter of 'Lizzie and Gordo?'!

Chapter 3: Lizzie and Gordo

Scene: Inside Digital Bean

*Lizzie is sitting all by herself at a table and it is already 4:20

Lizzie's inner-voice: Where is he? He said to meet him right here at 4:00. Maybe I miscomprehended. Did he say 4:00 or 5:00? In the Digital Bean or outside in front of the Digital Bean? Now I'm all confused. 

*Just then, Gordo walks in the door, and its like one of those slow motion entrances you see in corny movies all the time. Lizzie doesn't see him come in. Gordo walks over to Lizzie and taps her on the shoulder. 

Gordo: Hey Lizzie.

*Lizzie is so surprised by the tap on the shoulder, that she jumps and spills her smoothie all over the table and floor.

Lizzie: Oh my goodness! Uummmm…hi Gordo.

Gordo: (announcing) Can we please get a busboy over here to help my friend out?

Lizzie's inner-voice: Why did he say 'friend'? He knows we're not just friends. I mean, are we? What's going on? What would he have said instead of 'friend' anyway?

*A busboy comes over to where Lizzie was sitting to clean up. Lizzie and Gordo move to a different table.

Gordo: Anyway, Lizzie. I'm sorry I'm late. But I have a good reason.

*Gordo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver bracelet with little gemstones embedded in it. He lifts up Lizzie's hand, and puts the bracelet on her wrist.

Lizzie: Oh my gosh, Gordo. It's…it's gorgeous.

Gordo: Ya, well. Whenever you, Miranda, and me all go to the mall together, you would always look at this, but never buy it. So I bought it for you. That's why I'm sort of late.

Lizzie: But Gordo. I know I'm always looking at it and everything, but I never buy it because it's so expensive. How much did this cost?

Gordo: $59.99.

Lizzie: Gordo! I can't believe you spent so much for a bracelet. A bracelet for me.

Gordo. Well, you're worth every last penny. Lizzie, from the very first moment I ever saw your radiant face, which was probably even before the 4th grade, I knew that I would love you forever. 

Lizzie: Gordo…

Gordo: Please, Lizzie, let me finish. Lizzie I care about you so much. I know that we're only teenagers, and that love is a really strong word for people like us, but I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way that I love you. You're friendly, charming, and positively beautiful. That kiss in the movie theater was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always wanted to tell you how I feel for you, but I guess I've just been to worried about what your reaction might be. If you were disgusted by it, then that would ruin our friendship. And that's one thing I could never bear to lose. I really, really love you, and I think now would be the perfect time to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?

Lizzie's inner-voice: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Am I happy or angry or what? What is this weird feeling? Do I actually like Gordo?

*Lizzie is silent, but then she glances down at the bracelet Gordo had given her, and the words he had said repeat over and over again in her head: "I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way that I love you…"

Lizzie's inner-voice: He really cares about me. And he is a really great friend. I guess I owe it to him to be his girlfriend. And he is kind of cute. And smart. And funny. Oh, what the heck, I guess I like Gordo too!

Gordo: Lizzie?

Lizzie: Gordo, I, I'll be your girlfriend. I guess I like you too. I mean, I did have a crush on you in the forth grade. Maybe that crush has stuck with me throughout the years.

*Gordo lets out the most gigantic smile, put his hands on Lizzie's hands, and kisses her.

Well, that's the third chapter! So many questions must be filtering in and out of your little heads. Questions such as, "Are Lizzie and Gordo and official item now?" or "What will happen when the weekend is over and they all go back to school?" and of course, "What will happen to Miranda?" Find out soon! 


	4. Going Back to School

Ok! Time for chapter numero quartro! (And for those of you who have trouble with languages, that means nuuummbber ffffoooouuuuuurrr…) Ok. So now chapter number four, which I think you will find very interesting. And oh ya, R&R people!

Chapter 4: Back To School

Scene: School

*Lizzie and Gordo walk into school together holding hands. Lizzie is wearing her new bracelet and they are both wearing smiles.

*Miranda runs up to them. For some reason, Lizzie lets go of Gordo's hand and puts both hands behind her back.

Miranda: Hey guys. Lizzie, where were you last night? I called your house like, 100 times and you weren't there. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall, but since you weren't home, I just went by myself.

*Lizzie looks at Gordo and they both get guilty faces. Miranda doesn't seem to notice and continues.

Miranda: Oh and Lizzie, you know that fancy-pancy jewelry place that has, or should I say had, that fabulous bracelet in the window? Well someone bought it! Doesn't that stink?  

Lizzie: (Trying to sound surprised) Oh, really? Well, then, uhhh, gosh darn it! Hehe.

Miranda: Ok. Judging by what you just said: Gosh darn it…you must know who bought it! Did your dad buy it for your mom?

Lizzie: Ummmm…not exactly.

Miranda: Well then who has it? Whoever bought it must have given it to someone really special. Someone that they love.

*Lizzie pulls her hand out from behind her back (remember?) and shows Miranda the bracelet.

Miranda: Oh my God, Lizzie. Well, who got it for you? A secret admirer or something?

Gordo: (finally saying something) No. Not a secret admirer. I bought it for her. And the reason she wasn't home yesterday was because she was at the Digital Bean with me. That's where I gave it to her.

*Miranda stares at Lizzie and Gordo for a while, with a bewildered and shocked expression. The bell rings and Miranda walks away without even saying goodbye.

*Lizzie looks sad as her friend walks off, but Gordo puts an arm around her and they walk to class together.

Gordo: Don't worry. She'll come too eventually.

Lizzie: I sure hope so. I'd hate to loose my best friend because of us.

Scene: Outside (lunch time)

*Lizzie and Gordo are sitting together. Miranda walks over to them and…

Miranda: Uhhh…hi guys. Look, I'm sorry I was such a jerk this morning. And the way I look at it, now that I've had some time to think it all over, I totally support u guys! I mean my two best friends in the whole world are a couple now! I can't think of any reason why I shouldn't be supportive. I hope you can forgive me.

Lizzie: Of course we forgive you, Miranda! And I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We really should have.

Miranda: Ya. Well, that's all behind us now. I just want to get something clear, you guys and me, we're still a group right? Like, we're all still friends?

Gordo: Definitely. We're all still friends. And Lizzie and me are just friends who kiss.

Miranda: Whoa. To much information, Gordo. But anyway, the fair is coming to town! And we should all go!

Lizzie: That sounds great. And I promise, there will be no kissy-lovey stuff. Just three friends going to have some fun!

Miranda: Great! Can't wait. I'll call you guys and we can work out the details! 

*The bell rings and the three friends, throw their trash away, and walk back to class together.

So there you have it. Yes, that was the third chapter; the next chapter is sort of predictable, maybe, but, whatever. I'm sure you're gunna love it! 


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note:

There are a few things that people, and even I, have been getting confused about so I think I should just mention some things:

Lizzie and everyone are, I'm gunna say, 16, but they haven't taken their driver's test yet (I smell a chapter!) After reading way to many stories on fanfic, I've noticed that a lot of people have had disclaimers in the beginning of their stories, so I'll start doing that too. I've realized that it's just to difficult to write a story in play form, so from now on it's going to be in normal story form! 

So enjoy chapter 5!


	6. The Carnival

If you've read the previous Author's Note, you would know that I'm starting to write stories with disclaimers and in normal story-like format. So now I give you…CHAPTER 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of her little friends.

Chapter 5

Scene: at Lizzie's house

The plan was this: Miranda would go over to Lizzie's house to make themselves look good (yes it's just the carnival but girls need to look good no matter where they go!), then Gordo and his dad would come pick them up, they would all get dropped off at the carnival, get picked up again at 10:00pm, and then Miranda would go back to Lizzie's house and spend the night. It seemed simple enough, but the night was nothing liked any of them had planned…

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. Lizzie ran down the stairs to answer it. She opened the door and in stepped Miranda with her sleeping bag and backpack.

"Hey Lizzie." said Miranda. "This is gunna be so much fun! We're gunna go on the Fabulous Friends Ferris wheel (that wasn't actually what it was called but they have always called it that because all three of them went on it together every year) and the roller coaster and eat yummy carnival food and-"

"-and if we do that we'll be throwing up till next month!" Lizzie cut in. Miranda smirked at Lizzie's sarcasm, and changed the subject entirely. "So, when's Gordo getting here?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Lizzie said glancing at her watch. "So that gives us enough time to go upstairs and put on some hot makeup! You can put your stuff up in my room."

Lizzie and Miranda ran back upstairs to put on their makeup and drop off Miranda's things. No sooner had they run up there, than the doorbell rang. They both ran downstairs again and answered the door. It was Gordo. Lizzie looked into his eyes and a chill ran up her spine. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Apparently, Miranda WASN'T cool with the fact that her best friends were going out like she said she was, so she spoke up. "Hey Gordo! So, can we go?" Miranda said in a somewhat rude voice. Gordo's trance on Lizzie broke and he came back to reality. "Umm…ya. My dads' out in the driveway. Miranda's right. We should get going before the lines start forming."

"Ok then." Said Lizzie. "Bye mom!" 

"Bye dear! Have a good time!" Mrs. McGuire shouted from the kitchen. The three of them walked out the door and into Mr. Gordon's car. Gordo got in first. Lizzie was about to get in and sit next to him, but Miranda was too fast and got in so she could sit between the two of them. Neither Gordo nor Lizzie were thrilled about Miranda sitting between them, but neither of them wanted to tell Miranda to move. So they rode all the way to the carnival in silence. Miranda new that she was being a little rude and selfish, but she also knew that if she let Lizzie and Gordo sit next to each other, they would act all lovey like they promised they wouldn't. So nothing was said during the entire car ride there. After the 15-minute drive, they pulled into the parking zone. The three friend got out of the car and Gordo waved too his dad and promised that they would be back in this exact spot at 10:00. Once Mr. Gordon pulled out and drove away, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda looked around them; it was a spectacular sight. Lights everywhere, the sounds of people winning prizes from the silly games, and the echo of the man in the bingo tent calling, "B-12! B-12!" and then some lucky person yelling, "Bingo! I win! I win!"

After gazing in awe at the fantastic sight, Lizzie decided to break the everlasting silence. "Oh my gosh! This looks like so much fun! What should we do first!? Go on rides? Play a game? Eat some cotton candy?" Lizzie was acting more enthusiastic about the carnival then Miranda was back at her house. 

The night went by so quickly it was hard to remember everything. But one thing was nearly impossible to forget…

"Whoa. I'm so stuffed!" said Lizzie. "I'm not!" cried Miranda. "In fact, I think I want a pretzel! When I get back all three of us can go on the Ferris wheel together! Wait here for me guys, okay?" 

"Okay." Said Gordo and Lizzie. Miranda ran off and left them by themselves standing next to the Farris wheel. "I've got an idea." Said Gordo in a mischievous voice. "And what might that be?" Lizzie asked. "Well, Miranda's probably going to have to find the pretzel cart, wait in a line, buy herself a pretzel, and then find us again. I think with all of that time we could go on the Ferris wheel at least once together. Miranda will never know." 

"Well, I guess it couldn't do any harm." Lizzie responded. Before they knew it, Lizzie and Gordo were on the Ferris wheel going higher and higher and then stopping at the very top. 

"Wow." Lizzie gasped. The sight of the entire carnival seemed to belong only to them and she didn't want to miss anything. Just then, Gordo tapped her on the shoulder and before she could do anything about it, they were in a lip-lock. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Miranda had taken a shorter time getting her pretzel then anyone had hoped. She came back to the Ferris wheel with her pretzel at hand, and noticed that her friends were gone. She didn't think to look up to the very top of the Ferris wheel ever though that was precisely where they were. Miranda was the type of person that immediately jumped to conclusions and millions of realistic and unrealistic thoughts raced through her mind:

"They probably just went to the bathroom. But why would they both go together? One of them would have stayed here. They must have just got to get something to eat. But they said they were stuffed, so that can't be right. Oh my God, what if they were kidnapped!?"

This answer stuck in her mind, but she tried to think logically. "I'm sure they'll be back here any minute."

Miranda waited and ate her pretzel. Once it was gone, she knew she had waited long enough; she began to get very worried. A police officer that was patrolling the area noticed Miranda's worried face and walked up to her. "Excuse me Miss," he said calmly "is everything okay?" Miranda wasn't sure if she wanted to get the police involved in something that was probably nothing, but she knew that she would feel a lot better if she did. "No officer, everything isn't okay. My two friends are missing!" Miranda almost shouted at the officer.

"Are you sure?" the officer questioned "Tell me exactly what happened." Miranda told the officer everything, even the fact that her two friends were dating. She didn't know if this information would help in any way, but she figured every little piece if information was important. She described them and told the officer their names. Once she was done, the officer took his walkie-talkie out of his belt, held down the button, and began speaking into it. "Attention all officers. I have a report on two missing peoples. One is Elizabeth McGuire: strait blonde hair, hazel eyes, about 5 feet, 5 inches. The other one is David Gordon: short, curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes, about 5 feet 3 inches. Last seen in front of the Ferris wheel. Over. Then more voices came out of the walkie-talkie saying that they would all keep a look out for them.

Back on the Ferris wheel, it had turned so that Lizzie could hear a policeman's walkie-talkie. She heard Gordo and her descriptions and that a girl named Miranda Sanchez was the last to see them. Lizzie broke away from Gordo and stared at him; he stared back; he heard the report too. "Oh my gosh Gordo!" Lizzie said in an alarmed voice. "We have to get off this ride and find Miranda!" The ride finally stopped and Lizzie and Gordo got off. They stood behind the Ferris wheel thinking of where they could possibly look. Then, as if that were its queue to go, a speaker suddenly blared over the carnival: "Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon, report to the Bingo tent!" Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other, nodded, and ran in the direction of the Bingo tent. 

When Miranda spotted them, she ran out and hugged them. "Oh my God! Where were you guys!? Did you go to the bathrooms or get something to eat or get kidnapped or what!?" She looked and sounded so worried it made Lizzie feel nauseous. "Miranda! I'm so sorry we worried you that much! There's nothing to worry about though! Me and Gordo were just on the Ferris wheel!" Lizzie realized what she had just said and slapped her hands over her mouth. Miranda's expression changed from worried to angry. "You were what!?" Miranda hollered. "We were supposed to go on that together as a trio! We have every year for as long as I can remember! You had me worrying about you, thinking that you might be dead, even got the police involved, and all this time you were on the Ferris wheel together!? The Fabulous Friends Ferris wheel!?" Lizzie was annoyed at this comment. She didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Listen Miranda! In case you haven't noticed, Gordo and me are a couple now! And sometimes, couples just like to do stuff together and not have their other friend with them all the time!" Miranda took a step back, and looked at Lizzie with an undetermined look on her face. It was a mix of anger, sadness, guilt, and hate. "You're right Lizzie." Miranda said in a frighteningly calm voice. "I'm just the **_other_** friend. So I guess I'll just back off so you and Gordo can be together." 

"Miranda," Gordo finally spoke up. "you know that if **_you_** had a boyfriend, you probably would have done the same thing." 

"Oh, so now you're against me because I don't have a boyfriend!?" Gordo and Lizzie realized that Miranda wasn't going to calm down no matter when either of them said. Gordo looked at his watch. It was 9:55pm. "We should probably start heading to the parking lot so my dad can pick us up. The three of them started walking to the parking lot in silence. When Mr. Gordon's car go there, again, Gordo got in first, but this time Lizzie went in next to him, and Miranda didn't really seem to care. The car ride was identical to the first one, silent. Everyone was so dazed the whole ride; the two girls totally forgot that Miranda was supposed to spend the night at Lizzie's house. When Mr. Gordon pulled into Lizzie's driveway, Miranda and Lizzie got out and went inside, forgetting to say good-bye to Gordo or thank Mr. Gordon for the rides to the carnival and back. The two girls stormed in the house. When they got in, Miranda walked up to Mrs. McGuire and told her that she felt pretty sick from probably eating to much carnival food, and asked if it was okay if she were to call her mom and go home. Miranda went home, and both girls fell asleep frustrated and angry.

So that's it. My first chapter with narration. I love it! I hope that you do too! And because its so long, it'll keep you busy for a while and I don't have to write another chapter really quick. Lol. Jk. But you do need to R&R to show me that you want me to write another one. 


End file.
